mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Device (Character)
Device Origin Arrival Faconicks Military Base, Mobius Zone 8. A green light crashed into the main yard. Immediately the discovered alien sand was quarantined for analysis. Their research discovered a reproductive regenerative agent from the sand, a consciousness, but before they could go further, the sand woke up. It took the form of a black-skinned figure: female. She quickly subdued the opposing military forces before confronting the commanding officer. The leading commander asked for her intentions. She informed him that she required education on the zone she arrived in, and their military’s purpose. The commander asked why she killed so many of his officers if she wanted to speak with him. The figure informed him that she only incapacitated the officers, and that they were holding her captive. The woman became informed of the planet and the basic areas of the government’s military purposes. Once she had a fair understanding, she proposed to be indoctrinated into the military group. She was initially refused due to not having gone through the legal education process, so she left. It took a short week to create an identity for herself under the guise of a regular female mobian beetle. From there, she applied to a university, going through various majors before finally being qualified for a military internship. It was five years before she had risen up in the ranks to just below the position of the commanding officer she first met. Upon first meeting, she revealed herself. The officer went for the alarm, but she pushed his hand away, then pushed him back, and kissed him. A short time later and she was suddenly less of a threat to the military. While the commanding officer was weary of the idea, the woman and he approached government officials where she revealed her biological nature to them. She informed them that she was interested in joining forces with them, not invading or taking them over. She was refused by a majority, but those that saw the potential in using her found less savory ways to push her up in the ranks. It was seven years after her first arrival when she was promoted from her current special operations position to a highly secretive and illegal branch called “Arma-9”. The branch was involved with multi-zone communication: creating and using special bio-organic weapons with shared information between itself and two other zones. Because of her specific abilities in teleportation and chaos-energy-inducing , she was a valuable asset in stabilization, enforcing, and transportation. Eight years and a new commanding officer was brought on. He was a young wolf: Rovor was his last name. The woman was introduced to him immediately. She addressed herself as “Device”. He seemed to like her quite a bit, and it was not long before the two shared a very obvious but supposedly secret relationship. Things were falling into place. Years passed, and Device was sent to inspect and finalize the transportation of organic-programming from a scientist on a zone called “Mobocan”. She arrived at the meeting spot and found herself speaking personally with the man, named, MELCRO. There was certainly something particular about this giant human, and it partially had to do with that he almost immediately recognized her biology and secret intentions. She admitted to it, asking what his intentions would be. He informed her that he planned to help. The Return It had been more than ten years now. A conflict with a group of escaped bio-organic mobian weapons along with another identity they befriended had led to a final encounter. Device had analyzed this Identity long enough and with the help of Melcro, a machine that she needed was ready. She used the power from the Identity—Rin—to create a multiversal gravitational pull of every Identity to Mobius Zone 8: every identity. Rin watched in horror, and a very rare genuine grin formed on Device’s face as she walked through the portal: the Isis Elder, Virus. All of Mobius Zone 8, and soon worlds surrounding it, were put under Virus’s fist, but through various conflicts, the Identity Rin activated as the second Elder—The Iron Elder Identity—leading to a battle between her and Virus. This was no consequence to Device as her intention was not to conquer Mobius Zone 8, but to summon the Virus. In the meantime… Device remained mostly uninvolved with Virus’s conflict with Rin, instead developing a suitable environment for Identities to group together in. Soon after the Identities were sent off back into the Multiverse, Device began tracking them down and inviting them to her new pocket dimension called “The Isis Dominion”. It didn’t take long for the city to be highly populated, but Virus had yet to appear. Device waited until Virus would appear to take her place as the ruler of the Isis Dominion. She was forced under tasks to prove herself, but soon passed. Device acts now as the second in command of the Isis Dominion, growing its massive numbers throughout the conquering of the Multiverse… but as she and Melcro know very well, this is not her endgame. Age By the time Virus arrived as ruler of the Isis Dominion, Device is 15 years old. Height 4,9 Homeworld Mobius Zone 8 Occupation She is still partially involved with Arma-9, but mainly acts as Second-In-Command to the Isis Dominion. Biology/Skills As an Identity, Device is composed of nanites which are made up of metal, stone, and core energy, powered by Chaos Energy. She can regenerate, channel her chaos energy, and create constructs. Device has extensive training with her biology. Her output is unknown, but her constructs are among the most detailed and efficient among identities, with her durability being quite high. Many question whether she is weaker or stronger than Virus, but no one quite knows. Those that experienced her power did not live to tell. She has also practiced in the Seven Chaos Energy Types, and focuses extensively on type Blue (absorption), Type Pink (thoughts into power), Type Purple (destructive), and Type Silver (repair). It is assumed she holds the same weaknesses as any identity, with sound being disruptive, overheating from overusage of power, and so on, but it is not confirmed. Allies Virus, Melcro, the Isis Dominion. Enemies Rin, Kaiya, Dimension 4, the Iron Dominion Relationship She had a relationship with Commander Rovor, but if this was mutual is not known. Otherwise, no other relationship is confirmed but still possible. Identity Type Pures Identity Identity Affiliation Device is almost the default creator of the Isis Dominion, thus she is a member. Category:Villains Category:Identity Species